


Это наш общий путь отдаления

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Titans, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый по своему привыкает к обычной жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это наш общий путь отдаления

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 на diary.ru  
> Бета - Кристал.

Жизнь ничуть не изменилась для обычных людей. Положи им под ноги революции и победы, а они всё равно будут разбавлять пиво водой и обсчитывать на рынке. Мы победили титанов, мы дали обществу настоящую королеву, мы подарили им изобретения для хозяйства, мы открыли им ворота в мир, а каждый встречный бродяга с удовольствием пожалуется, что разведка лично ему испортила жизнь. Особенно тот мальчишка-титан! Да кого волнует, что он герой войны? Он — титан. Ну и что, что больше не умеет превращаться. Это он говорит так!  
  
Эрену плевать на эти истории — он живет одним днем и старается не вспоминать прошлое. Но мне и Микасе не всё равно. Я учу детей новой истории, а Микаса учит их защищать близких, как это делал ее брат. Нам по двадцать лет, и мы только начинаем жить.  
  
У нас небольшой огород и общий дом на троих недалеко от центра Утопии. Криста, конечно, предлагала места при дворе, что меня очень соблазняло (не в последнюю очередь доступом к королевской библиотеке и возможностью работать с лучшими учеными), но я не хотел расставаться с Эреном и Микасой. А это означало оставить выбор на Эрена. Впрочем, из нас всех он делал самые мудрые решения, поэтому я не жалел, что положился на него.  
  
Мы живем душа в душу. Вернее, я так думаю. Эрен на этот счет выскажется более сочно. Не осталось врагов, которые ему будут угрожать, но кулинарные таланты Микасы регулярно ставят это утверждение под сомнение. Эрен и Микаса часто ругаются, и он грозится позвать Жана, чтобы тот научил ее готовить. А ей даже в голову не может прийти, что Эрен говорит это не всерьёз. Поэтому Микаса делает успехи.  
  
Я ни о чём не жалею. Кто бы подумал, что у меня будет нормальная жизнь и обычные радости? Да, мы ходим в походы, чтобы изучать внешний мир, но теперь нам есть куда возвращаться. Я достроил сарай на заднем дворе под жилое помещение, и теперь мы туда сносим все трофеи, которые можем унести из путешествий. Когда-нибудь это станет отличным музеем, а пока это лишь способ удержать Эрена от бесцельного бродяжничества.  
  
Знаете, хорошо так рассуждать, когда сидишь и удишь в погожий день на речке за городом. Клев так себе, но позволяет разложить по полочкам мысли в голове. Эрен сидит рядом и рисует. Полгода назад он задался целью научиться управляться с кистью и красками, чтобы рисовать те места, в которых мы бываем. К счастью, гадка широкая, и на ней умещаются и мои снасти, и мольберт Эрена на низком треножнике, и еще остается место, где можно сесть. Я не знаток искусства, но мне нравятся его пейзажи, хотя Эрен иногда в сердцах заявляет, что больше переводит бумагу и масла. Да ладно! Маневрирование на приводах тоже давалось ему с трудом. Так что пока Эрен недовольно сопит и елозит у мольберта, я спокоен — процесс идет.  
  
Ну вот, сидишь, думаешь о том, как всё хорошо, а мысли всё равно возвращаются к Эрену. Многие люди, прожив больше половины жизни бок о бок, начинают уставать друг от друга, проводят время порознь, ищут новые увлечения, а мы срослись друг с другом, как единый организм. Я пришел сюда с рассветом, когда роса еще не успела высохнуть. Только расставил сети и устроился на гадке, а через какое-то время меня уже нашел Эрен и попросил побыть частью его экспозиции. Не то чтобы я против (на самом деле я очень польщен), просто это место в часе ходьбы от дома, и здесь трудно наткнуться на кого-либо случайно. То, что Эрен меня нашел в этой глуши, даже не подозрительно. Я привык. Мы всё время безотчетно тянемся друг к другу, как половинки целого. И когда-нибудь я точно запутаюсь, если попробую рассказать о себе.  
  
Поплавок ныряет раз-другой, и я привычно вскидываю удочку, чтобы крючок намертво впился в рыбью глотку, и начинаю наматывать удилище на катушку. Пока я пару минут борюсь со своей добычей, а потом сгружаю небольшую сельдь в ведерко с уже барахтающейся там мелочевкой, туманное беспокойство отступает. Эрен одобрительно кивает в сторону улова, и мы какое-то время обсуждаем ритуалы успешной охоты и рыбалки. Я с прискорбием понимаю, что становлюсь немного суеверным, как и положено настоящему рыбаку. Все-таки очень заразно проводить время с людьми, влюбленными в свое дело.  
  
Через какое-то время мы снова погружаемся в молчание. Я смотрю на далекий тенистый берег и раскинувшиеся за ним зеленые холмы, Эрен откладывает карандаш, достает краски и начинает водить кистью по холсту.  
  
Полдень совсем скоро, рыбы уже ушли на дно, поэтому можно сворачиваться. Но Эрен только вошел во вкус, я не хочу его спугнуть. Его вдохновение укачивает меня, будто волны. Я жмурюсь от беспричинного удовольствия и ниже натягиваю соломенную шляпу на глаза.  
  
Я уже представляю, как Микаса будет пыхтеть на кухне и бросать осторожные взгляды на дверь, опасаясь, что войдет Эрен и начнет показывать, как правильно панировать. Она всегда волнуется, когда мы втроем садимся обедать, и не притрагивается к ложке, пока не услышит вердикта ее готовке. Ее военные таланты гаснут в сравнении с тем, как она старается стать лучшей куховаркой. Она даже оживает на глазах. В такие моменты мы с Эреном сдерживаем смех и с мрачной серьезностью прожевываем слипшуюся клеем овсянку. Эрен со вздохом говорит «Съедобно», и Микаса расцветает пятнистым румянцем. Грубая лесть — безотказное оружие против любой женщины.  
  
В какой-то момент меня отвлекает от размышлений взгляд Эрена.  
  
Я стараюсь успокоить вмиг заколотившееся сердце и незаметно сглатываю.  
  
Эрен продолжает смотреть, а я продолжаю делать вид, что занят разглядыванием жаб, лениво ползающих по кувшинкам. Его кулак, сжимающий кисть, лежит на коленях, а костяшки белеют от напряжения.  
  
Мне было тринадцать или четырнадцать, когда Эрен спросил, не против ли я буду потренировать с ним поцелуи и всякие интимные ласки. Уже тогда я был привязан к Эрену сильнее некуда. Его вопрос напугал меня. Я думал, что как только поцелую его, нашему общению придет конец. Поэтому я сказал, что не готов.  
  
И больше к этому мы не возвращались.  
  
Мыслей Эрена на этот счет я так и не узнал, а позже, когда завертелись события в Тросте, стало не до того.  
  
Сейчас я даже не задаюсь вопросом, чтобы я ответил, услышав снова подобное предложение. У меня и Эрена уже и так всё есть. Прошлое, настоящее, будущее — всё наше. Я могу держать его за руку, обнимать, когда захочется. Мы иногда даже спим в обнимку в одной кровати. Я называю это настоящей дружбой, Микаса называет меня идиотом. Что ж, она тоже не слепая.  
  
Взгляд Эрена становится прежним — внимательным и сосредоточенным. Я расслабляю плечи, и рассеянно опускаю ногу в холодную воду. Вдоль щиколотки проскальзывает серебристый рыбий хвост.  
  
Почему-то я сейчас вспоминаю Эрвина. Он был и остается для меня образцом непоколебимой уверенности. Те немногие уроки, что он мне дал, проносятся перед глазами. Спокойный голос повторяет основные тезисы ведения полномасштабного боя, и сердце понемногу унимается. Я перестаю чувствовать удочку в руках, вместо нее я снова сжимаю мечи и смотрю на румяное солнце, ползущее по краю стен. Оно ныряет ниже, и стены тут же рассыпаются. Грохот, кажется, сотрясает всю землю. Я задыхаюсь от пыли и едва удерживаюсь на ногах. Рядом я вижу только Ханджи, она вцепляется в мое плечо — чтобы удержаться на месте и не ринуться навстречу черным громадинам, которые вот-вот сожмут нас в кольцо. Эрен просил, чтобы я не пытался его найти, но когда становится очевидным, что нам конец, я зову его, пока не срываю голос. А потом земля содрогается в последний раз, меня подбрасывает вверх, я падаю на спину и отключаюсь. Будит меня голос Микасы: я всё еще лежу посреди пролеска, Микаса улыбается и приобнимает меня. Я не могу понять, что с ней не так, но обнимаю в ответ. А потом вижу.  
  
Стен больше нет. Земля полностью поглотила эти чудовищные сооружения.  
  
Я вижу, как солдаты качают на руках Эрена и оглушительно орут: «Мы победили!». Солнце беспрепятственно светит. Эрен смеется, и я, кажется, тоже.  
  
— Армин, — зовет Эрен и трясет меня за локоть, — пойдем отсюда, ты скоро сгоришь.  
  
Я разлепляю глаза, онемевшее тело неохотно просыпается.  
  
— Ты закончил?  
  
— Не совсем, — Эрен заговорщицки усмехается, — я есть уже хочу.  
  
Я киваю и незаметно утираю наплывшие в уголках глаз слезы. Хорошие сны всегда печальны. Они будто и есть, но на самом деле — нет. Ты всё равно пытаешься ухватить за хвост тающее ощущение счастья, а оно ускользает, как воздух сквозь пальцы.  
  
Эрен помогает встать, я на секунду поддаюсь слабости и чуть сильнее опираюсь на его плечо. (Я знаю, что он никогда не оттолкнет.) На краткую секунду я догоняю мираж.  
  
Мы снимаем сети и сгружаем скромный улов в то же самое ведерко. Ну, теперь улов выглядит не так жалко. Я немного расправляю плечи и приободряюсь. Всю дорогу до города ведро приятно оттягивает поочередно обе руки. Эрен даже не пытается отобрать ношу, но периодически отпускает шуточки по поводу моей мужественности. А когда мы проходим мимо поста охраны, он заправляет мне за уши выпавшие пряди.  
  
— О, это самый доблестный поступок, — отмечаю я и меняю руки.  
  
Микасы дома нет, но на печи в котелке стынет нечто, напоминающее по цвету жидкий цемент. Правда, запах от него идет съедобный, поэтому мы решаемся попробовать. Микаса возвращается, когда голодный Эрен насыпает себе добавки.  
  
Микаса стала очень красивой женщиной, и любовь к легким платьям только пошла ей к лицу. Микаса стоит в бежевом платье с корзиной яблок, блестящая черная коса свешивается набок.  
  
Эрен неловко утирает кашицу с подбородка:  
  
— Очень вкусно, спасибо! — и продолжает насыпать неприглядную жижу себе в миску.  
  
Микаса роняет корзину.  
  
Я смеюсь и присаживаюсь собрать рассыпавшиеся яблоки, пока Микаса справляется с волнением и говорит «пожалуйста». Эрен сегодня явно в приподнятом настроении. Он как раз начинает объяснять Микасе, как готовить пшено, чтобы оно не слипалось. Микаса кивает и периодически уточняет дозировку. Я украдкой поглядываю на него. Он сейчас увлечен поучением, поэтому не смотрит на меня. И я смотрю так, как не могу смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
Я же говорю, у меня всё есть! Я рядом с Эреном каждый день! Так почему же я не нахожу себе покоя? Почему мне кажется, что каждый взгляд — последний, а за каждым словом обязательно таится пропасть?  
  
Ну вот, у меня начинается истерика на пустом месте. Мне стыдно. Эх, командор Смит, я не на поле боя, поэтому не могу взять себя в руки. Я быстро справляюсь с яблоками и спешу удалиться в свою комнату, когда замечаю в прихожей замотанный в грубую бумагу холст. Я просто забираю его с собой, наверху, у себя в комнате, закрываюсь и дрожащими пальцами распаковываю. Холст шириной с локоть. Я ставлю его на книжную полку и отхожу на шаг.  
  
Конечно же, рисунок незаконченный. На нём — карандашный набросок реки и холмов, а мой профиль, наоборот, нарисован яркими красками.  
  
— Это ведь не я, да? — спрашиваю я у человека, расслабленно дремлющего под палящим солнцем. Я видел себя в зеркале, но здесь на картине не мое отражение. Этот незнакомец намного красивее. Его выгоревшие волосы тускло переливаются в тени соломенной шляпы, нос слегка вздернут, рот приоткрыт, а под песочными ресницами собралась влага — кажется, человек сейчас вот-вот распахнет глаза и с укором посмотрит на наблюдателя.  
  
Эрен ведь не умеет так хорошо рисовать! Он только полгода назад взял в руки карандаш и краски. На его набросках — сплошь размытые пейзажи, цветы, жуков. Как-то я даже видел, что он сидел во дворе и пытался срисовать наш дом, но в процессе заскучал и устроился с карандашом на связке дров, где пригрелась заблудшая случайно кошка. Но люди на его картинах не появлялись — тем более так реалистичные.  
  
Глаза жжет. Я тут же сворачиваю обратно картину обратно и стараюсь забыть произошедшее, но открываю дверь и вижу Эрена. Он заправил руки в карманы и поглядывает на меня,как провинившийся ребенок. Я не готов его видеть. Мне нужно побыть одному. Не хочу показываться ему в таком состоянии. (Эрен ведь слишком хорошо меня знает). А заводить разговор на эту тему нет сил. Старая незаконченная беседа как та гниющая заноза — болит сильнее, но тем сложнее ее вытащить.  
  
— Прости, я…— мы произносим в один голос, замолкаем и глупо смотрим друг на друга.  
  
Как там Микаса говорила, я идиот? Но я вижу еще как минимум одного, который запутался так же сильно. Нельзя много думать и чувствовать. И тем более — делать это одновременно!  
  
Я устало выдыхаю и отставляю картину к стенке:  
  
— Можно тебя обнять?  
  
Эрен фыркает и расправляет руки:  
  
— Тебе никогда не нужно разрешение.  
  
Я делаю шаг и почти повисаю на нём, а он крепко скрещивает руки на моей талии и обволакивает жаром своего тела. Тяжелые мысли как по мановению волшебной палочки отступают.  
  
Наконец я чувствую покой, утраченный миллионы моментов расставаний назад. Да, мы стали далеки друг от друга. Всё отдаляемся и отдаляемся. Но мы всё равно идем в одну сторону. Это наш общий путь отдаления.  
  
Но теперь, когда я признал это, на короткое мгновение мы снова стали близки. Мне так неловко от внезапной близости. Она такая интимная, что я почти задыхаюсь. В мире нет ничего более сокровенного, чем наше совместное молчание.  
  
— Армин Арлерт, если ты немедленно не спустишься мне помочь, — доносится снизу голос Микасы, — я сделаю с рыбой всё, что захочу!  
  
Я охаю и отстраняюсь от Эрена. Микаса бы еще пообещала распродать мои книги на папиросы!  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбка больше не причиняет мне боли.  
  
Эрен склоняет набок голову и улыбается еще шире.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Погодите, я говорил о том, как сильно теряю голову из-за его зеленых глаз? Ну вот, теперь сказал.  
  
Я почти не чувствую ног, когда сбегаю по ступенькам, а потом останавливаюсь.  
  
Меня парализует мысль «А вдруг именно сейчас?».  
  
Я оборачиваюсь.  
  
И на меня налетает Эрен, который тоже внял серьезности угроз Микасы.  
  
Не сейчас. И вообще, больше никогда.  
  
Мы кубарем скатываемся с последних четырех ступенек и приземляемся друг на друга. Мне больно — я, кажется, ушиб копчик, но меня раздирает хохот. Эрен лежит подо мной и пытается столкнуть лишний груз, но все его попытки тщетны — он тоже задыхается от смеха.  
  
Микаса недовольно возвышается над нами, качает головой и бормочет «Вот придурки».


End file.
